GB01
Let's Go! The Journey Towards The Championship (Japanese: 出発!! チャンピオンへの旅 Departure! Trip to the Championship) is the first chapter of the Golden Boys manga. Plot The chapter begins with , a new Trainer from New Bark Town beginning his Pokémon journey. Gold is in a battle against Joey. Gold sends out his , and Joey sends out his . Rattata is commanded to use against , while Totodile is told to dodge it with a attack. Gold easily defeats Youngster Joey. In a flashback earlier, Gold was in Professor Elm's Lab where he asked Gold to run an errand for him. Professor Elm had needed Gold to visit Mr. Pokémon, near Cherrygrove City to inquire about an important discovery. Gold was asked to pick a starter Pokémon to help him along. Gold was presented with , but he considered it too cute for his tastes. Next up was a , and as Gold was about to pick it, a Totodile had surprised him by biting his arm. The Totodile seemed to have had a liking to Gold and so he ended up choosing Totodile as his starter instead. Professor Elm gave Gold a Pokégear, when Gold had noticed a shadow near the window. Professor Elm told him it's nothing and to not worry about such trivial things. The defeated Youngster Joey offers Gold tips and advice and records his Pokégear number. Gold is about to head off, when he notices an injured in the grass. Joey and Gold run up to it to try to help, but realize they can’t reach a Pokémon Center. Nearby they find a Berry tree, and later Gold feeds a Berry to the bruised . Gold is about to head off again, when he receives a panicked call from Professor Elm, asking him to return to the lab immediately. Gold is almost attacked by a as appears. Black says that he was the one who stole the from Elm’s lab, because he thought it was strong. He also admits that the injured Pidgey had belonged to him earlier, but he had released it because it was weak. Gold is angry to hear this and challenges him to a battle. Gold sends out his Totodile against Black's Chikorita, and is at an obvious type disadvantage. Black commands Chikorita to use Razor Leaf which ends up hitting Totodile. Chikorita is commanded to use Razor Leaf again and this time Gold blocks its attack while protecting Totodile. The Pidgey from earlier however, steps in front to protect Gold. Gold commands it to use attack on Chikorita, who is then defeated. Black brushes off the defeat and tells Gold he that he is going for the championships, as Gold looks on. Major events * begins his journey with his . * Gold catches a . * Gold encounters and defeats him. Debuts Pokémon debuts * * (Introduction & Youngster's) * (Introduction) * (Introduction) * (Introduction) * (Introduction & Explanation) * (Introduction & Explanation) * ( ) * * ( ) * ( ) Characters Humans * * * Joey * (Introduction) * (Introduction) Pokémon * * (Introduction & Joey's) * (Introduction) * (Introduction) * (Introduction) * (Introduction & Explanation) * (Introduction & Explanation) * ( ) * * ( ) * ( ; new) 01 it:GB01 zh:GB01